


I'm Trying To Let You Know Just How Much You Mean To Me

by anonymousmikeyway



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Falling In Love, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmikeyway/pseuds/anonymousmikeyway
Summary: A collection of stories of times that Mikey has tried to confess to Gerard
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way, Mikey Way/Gerard Way
Kudos: 14





	I'm Trying To Let You Know Just How Much You Mean To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Important notes are: This chapter isn't actually a proper confession but I wanted to start it off with this, and in this story one Mikey is about 9 which would make Gerard around 13. Also the title is taken from Demolition Lovers, in case you didn't immediately recognize that. Ah shit one last thing, I don't know exactly how chapters work so I'm just gonna hope I don't mess anything up when posting these

Rain is pouring outside. Mikey is lying in his bed, body almost completely frozen besides his fingers that twitch as he grips the edge of his blanket. He takes a deep, shaky breath in, then slowly sits up and shifts his legs so his feet are on the floor. After pausing for a second, he stands up and walks to his bedroom door, then leaves and makes his way towards his brother's room. 

When he gets to the door, he tries to open it as quietly as possible, but can't do anything to stop the creak of the door. A small whimper escapes him and he quickly steps into the dark room, closing the door behind him. He can hear Gerard grumble a bit... Mikey considers why he thought he would be able to get into his room and bed without waking him up and then navigates his way to his bed. 

"Gerard? G-Gee? Are you awake?" Mikey asks, his voice still soft and tired.

"Mmm..." Gerard turns in his bed, presumably to face Mikey, and yawns. "Mikey? What are you doing up?" He pauses. "And... why are you in my room?" 

Mikey shuffles his feet a bit where he's standing. "I'm.. I'm sorry, Gee, I just had a bad dream and... I didn't want to try and go back to sleep." Gerard is silent for a few seconds. 

"Okay, you wanna come in bed with me?" Mikey nods in response, but then remembers that Gerard probably can't really see him. 

"M-Mhm." He hears Gerard shift a bit and he quickly crawls into the bed. 

Mikey's body gets tingly as he feels the warmth of where Gerard was just laying. He sighs softly. 

"Thank you, Gee..." Mikey mumbles. He wasn't exactly planning on sleeping, but Gerard's bed feels so comfortable. It's different from his, and even just slightly being able to feel Gerard's body heat is making his brain feel a little fuzzy. 

"Mm... Yeah, 'course." He pauses to yawn. "I'm gonna be going back to sleep though, okay?" Mikey nods in response and hope Gerard can feel the movement and be able to tell. Either he does or it didn't really matter, because Gerard adjusts himself a little and his breathing is practically back to slow and even immediately. 

Mikey looks up at Gerard's face. He looks... very peaceful. Even more peaceful than when he's completely focused on reading his favorite comics. It gives Mikey a bit of a wavy feeling in his chest... He tries to place it, but he can't exactly. He thinks that it feels a bit like he's nervous, but... it also feels warm. Happy and comfortable. 

He decides he'll try to figure it out in the morning. 

As he feels his eyes getting heavy, he scoots closer to Gerard and lets himself soak up more of his body heat. He presses his head to his brother's chest and sighs softly. 

"I love you, Gee..."


End file.
